the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dex feat. Shofu! Diggersby! Episode 50!
|image=50.jpg|Epnumber=50|airdate=25 Feb 2014|people=PokeKellz, Alex, Shofu|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Hoppip|next=Gardevoir}} The Dex feat. Shofu! Diggersby! Episode 50! is the fiftieth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Worker Alex and Pokekellz with Special Guest Shofu and it covers the Digging Pokémon, Diggersby! It aired on February 25th, 2014 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, Shofu comes by show us everything awesome about Diggersby! Diggersby, tho?" - YouTube Description Intro Trivia * Diggersby walks around on its hind legs. Rather than using its arms, it uses enormous ears for crushing rocks and digging tunnels. * Diggersby are often times recruited to work in construction due to these traits. This could be why they have evolved to resemble construction workers ** They have portly figures, gruff demeanor, a constant 5 o'clock shadow, and a yellow patch on their stomach resembling a safety vest. * Diggersby are known to take long breaks when the whistle blows. * Its ears are strong enough to lift boulders weighing over a ton, and are as powerful as excavators. ** Excavators are also referred to as "Diggers" which could tie into Diggersby's name. * It's interesting that so many tools we have in our world are replaced by Pokémon in the Pokémon world. Class with Kellz! * Diggersby rarely uses its normal arms, even seeming unessential to survival. They could be vestigial structures. ** Vestigial structures are remnants of body parts that an organism has no use for. ** One example is the small arm and leg bones that snakes still have to this day. ** Most mammals have some sort of reflex that causes their fur to stand up upon feeling threatened. In humans, this trait is present in Goosebumps. Battle Strategy ' Revenge Killer' * Item: Choice Scarf * Ability: Huge Power * Nature: Adamant (+Attack, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: 252 Att / 252 Spe / 4 Def * Moves: ** Wild Charge ** U-Turn ** Earthquake ** Return * Huge Power makes Diggersby hit like a truck, and Choice Scarf makes Diggersby very fast. * Earthquake and Return are powerful STABs, while Wild Charge is great for coverage. Use U-Turn to scout and switch in and out. * Diggersby is especially good against Aegislash, being immune to Ghost-type attacks, and OHKOing it with Earthquake. * Diggersby's great attack and speed make it a good revenge killer, being switched in upon a teammate fainting, and hitting hard and fast. 'Random Thoughts' * Agility is a good option to boost your speed while keeping your moveset open * Life Orb + Swords Dance + Quick Attack can punch huge holes in teams, but the setup is risky. * Choice Band is great if you just want more power. Quick Attack should replace Return to give priority. Gallery 50.jpg Diggersby Intro.JPG|Intro Diggersby.JPG|Hoppip Title Card Diggersby Battle.JPG|Battle Set Diggersby End.JPG|End Card Class with Kellz - Diggersby.JPG Battle Strategy.png|Battle Strategy Diggersby Category:Diggersby Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Class with Kellz! Category:Choice Scarf Category:Huge Power Category:Wild Charge Category:Return Category:Quick Attack Category:U-Turn Category:Life Orb Category:Agility Category:Swords Dance Category:Earthquake Category:Choice Band Category:Guest Category:Shofu